


Grindeldore - Das Duell 1945

by Zuckertiger4



Series: Shippings aller Art verpackt in Oneshots [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Final Battle, Kissing, M/M, Magic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuckertiger4/pseuds/Zuckertiger4
Summary: Berlin, 1945, das deutsche Zaubereiministerium, NachtIn diesem Duell kämpften die beiden mächtigsten Zauber der Wizarding World gegeneinander und Dumbledore gewann. Doch unbekannt sind die Umstände dieses Duells bis heute.Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :3
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Shippings aller Art verpackt in Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Grindeldore - Das Duell 1945

„Wie schön, dass du hier bist, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", sagte Grindelwald lächelnd und sah seinen alten Freund mit einem scharfen Blick an. Dumbledore erwiderte seinen Blick über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg. Die deutschen und britischen Auroren hatten sich bei Dumbledores Ankunft hinter den Säulen des deutschen Zaubereiministeriums in Berlin versteckt. Der große, schlanke Zauberer mit einem langen, weiß-braunen Bart und ungewöhnlich langen, ebenfalls weiß-braunen Haaren stand dort seinem Freund mit erhobenem Zauberstab gegenüber.

„Gellert. Es ist schön dich zu sehen", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig und freundlich. Lügner, dachte Grindelwald grimmig.

„Nach über 40 Jahren fällt dir nichts Besseres ein, als genauso zu reagieren, wie ich es mir dachte. Du bist so berechenbar und langweilig.", erwiderte Grindelwald wütend und feuerte einen Explosionszauber auf Dumbledore, der ihn ruhig reflektierte. Der Zauber riss ein Loch in die nächste Wand. Dumbledore trat einen Schritt auf Grindelwald zu, doch dieser antwortete mit einem Hagel an Flüchen und Zaubern und ging hinter einer Statue in Deckung. Dumbledore wehrte die meisten ab, doch einer erwischte ihn am linken Arm und brachte ihn zum Bluten. Er schritt langsam auf die Statue zu. Feigling, dachte Dumbledore und sprengte die Statue. Splitter flogen in Grindelwalds Richtung, denen er auswich, doch ein Splitter erwischte ihn an der Schulter. Blut tränkte seinen schwarzen Mantel. Grindelwald taumelte zurück und apparierte aus der riesigen Eingangshalle nach oben auf die vielen sich kreuzenden Brücken, die zu Gängen von unendlichen Büros führten. Er sprang zu einer weiteren Brücke und lief in den Gang. Ich will nur weg von den Auroren, dachte er kurz und blickte hinter sich, ob Dumbledore ihm folgte.

Dumbledore stand vor der zerstörten Statue und hatte Grindelwald beobachtet. Er würde vor einem Kampf nie davonlaufen, überlegte er. Dumbledore wollte gerade apparieren, als ein deutscher Auror ihn am Arm berührte.

„Dumbledore, Sir. Bitte. Sie müssen diesen Kampf gewinnen", sagte dieser mit einem fürchterlichen Akzent.

„Ich werde mein Bestes für die Zauberergemeinschaft geben“, antwortete Dumbledore und lächelte sanft. Dann löste der Auror seine Hand und nickte dem Professor zuversichtlich zu. Dumbledore tauchte vor dem Gang auf, in den Grindelwald verschwunden war. Er ging gelassen den Gang hinab und sah durch die Fenster in die dunklen Büros. Niemand arbeitete mehr oder war im Ministerium, da es bereits spät in der Nacht war. Dumbledore war gegen Nachmittag mit mehreren britischen Auroren per Flohpulver in der Reiseabteilung des deutschen Zaubereiministeriums angekommen. Andere Auroren aus verschiedenen Ländern berichteten ihm ihre Erfahrungen mit dem mächtigsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit. Doch Dumbledore sorgte sich, auch jetzt noch, wie er den Elderstab überlisten sollte. Er hatte nicht mehr in jedem Büro nachgesehen, und nun erklang die Stimme seines alten Freundes hinter ihm.

„O Albus, du weiser Professor, hast immer noch nicht gelernt auch nach hinten zu sehen? Schade, dabei hätte ich gerne einen fairen Kampf gehabt.", sagte Grindelwald höhnisch und lehnte lässig an eine Wand.

„Wenn du den Elderstab weglegst!“, antwortete Dumbledore leicht aufgebracht

„Du weißt, dass das nicht passieren wird.", erwiderte Grindelwald knapp.

„Stimmt" Dumbledore senkte lächelnd den Kopf. Dann sah er Grindelwald wieder an. „Du gibst nie auf, bis du das hast, was du haben willst. Also gebe ich es dir.“ Seine Stimmer war gefüllt von Sehnsucht und sanfter als sonst. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und legte sie an seine Wange. Grindelwald zuckte bei der Berührung und war von Dumbledores warmer Hand wie paralysiert. Seine Wange drückte sich Dumbledores Hand sanft entgegen. Tränen schossen in seine Augen und er küsste seine große Liebe stürmisch. Die beiden Zauberer standen eng umschlungen in einem langen Kuss vertieft, obwohl diese beiden Männer Erzfeinde sein sollten. Beide wussten, dass der Moment nicht ewig anhalten konnte.

„Albus...?", flüsterte Grindelwald. In seinem Tränen überströmten Gesicht spiegelte sich Dumbledores Angst, die ihn die letzten 40 Jahre verfolgt hatte.

„Ja?", antwortete er sanft. Auch ihm flossen die Tränen übers Gesicht und verfingen sich in seinem Bart.

„Ich will nicht sterben...", sagte Grindelwald leise und löste sich von Dumbledore. Er fiel auf die Knie. Dumbledore richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und nickte verständnisvoll.

„ _Expelliarmus_ ", sagte er leise und der Elderstab fiel aus Grindelwalds Hand. „Ich werde dich vermissen, aber ich kann dich nicht töten." Er hockte sich zu ihm.

„Du könntest dich mir anschließen! Wir würden zusammen das Imperium der Hexen und Zauberer führen und zusammenbleiben.", versuchte Grindelwald ein letztes Mal seinen Freund zu überzeugen, der schon vor so vielen Jahren Nein gesagt hatte.

„Meine Antwort bleibt dieselbe, Gellert. Niemand muss hier sterben.", meinte Dumbledore und umarmte ihn das letzte Mal zum Abschied, weil er die Auroren hörte, die die beiden Zauberer eingeholt hatten.

„Ich könnte dich umbringen", schlug Grindelwald vor.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich lass mich ja auch so leicht töten und würdest du es übers Herz bringen mich zu töten?", fragte Dumbledore grinsend und hob den Elderstab auf.

„Nein...“, sagte Grindelwald leise. „Ich könnte dich noch nicht mal verletzten."

Dumbledore lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Albus? Wirst du mich besuchen?"

„So oft ich kann", versprach Dumbledore und küsste ihm auf die Stirn. Dann richtete er sich auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den knienden Grindelwald. Die Auroren stürmten hinein und Grindelwald hob langsam die Hände. Sie nahmen ihn fest und ein letzter, schmerzerfüllter Blick zwischen den mächtigsten Zauberern unserer Zeit.

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot wurde sich gewünscht von meiner besten Freundin und vor allem von meinem eigenen Herz, das sich nach Grindeldore sehnt  
> Wenn ihr euch auch einen Oneshot wünscht, schreibt es bitte in die Kommentare!


End file.
